


Intervention

by levendis



Series: Prompt Fics [38]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narvin sets the events of DW s9 in motion, for reasons no one will tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, who requested: Whouffaldi meeting the Galifrey OT4, on earth

What a wonderful end to such a fantastic week. Hiding in some grimy, overcrowded city on this forsaken planet, about to embark on yet another hare-brained scheme, drinking lukewarm leaf-water, surrounded by humans who seem to uniformly smell of dairy and grease. Listening to Braxiatel wax lyrical about pastries.

Narvin fiddles anxiously with the perception-filter generator, trying to work out a setting so strong they could literally just disappear.

“There he is,” Romana announces. She’s been staring out the window for half a span, a small pair of binoculars pressed (relatively) discreetly to her face.

Narvin sets the generator down on the table, turns to follow her line of sight. Which one is he looking for, again? And how could you pick out any specific detail in that horrible throbbing mass of humanity out there?

“My word, what is he _wearing_?” Brax squints, and shudders.

“He’s worn worse,” Romana says. “That girl he’s with - I could swear I’ve seen her before.”

“We should just talk to him,” Leela says again, for what must be the tenth time. “He would understand. Sneaking around like this, playing tricks on our friend, what is the point? This plan is much more complicated than it has to be.”

“The plan is fine,” Romana replies, for also the tenth time. “It’s been rigourously tested and analyzed. Now all we need is to execute it.”

Narvin doesn’t especially enjoy what it is he’s about to say. “Leela’s right. This is convoluted and idiotic. And he’ll see us. He’ll see us, and recognize us, and then what? Do you even understand the magnitude of-”

“He’s self-absorbed and only marginally telepathic.” Romana puts the binoculars down, an almost nostalgic look on her face. “As long as there’s no fanfare and dramatic re-introductions, he won’t register us.”

“I’d say we should draw straws, but I think we all know who should take point here.” Brax leans back in his chair, brushing croissant crumbs off his waistcoat.

They all turn to Narvin.

“No,” he says. “No no no. Absolutely not.”

“Out of all of us, he knows you the least. And likes you the least. I’m sure he’s forgotten you by now.” Brax smiles and claps Narvin on the shoulder.

 

Narvin shoves the generator into his trouser pocket, plastic flanges poking uncomfortably into his thigh. He straightens his tie, smooths down his hair, and squares his shoulders. Starts walking. Carefully, now. Look normal. Walk normally. How does he normally walk? He forgets. He’s sweating, he’s sweating quite a bit.

They’re talking about something called ‘iced cream’. They’re holding hands. Disgusting. He swallows, swallows again, puts his head down and barrels forward until he’s bouncing off something. He twists, turns, deposits the confession dial into the closest pocket. He hopes it’s the right one.

He looks up into the startled, intense face of the Doctor. Narvin suddenly remembers that this is a man who has committed genocide on multiple occasions. “So very sorry,” he squeaks out. “My sincerest apologies.” And he runs away.

 

“That was embarrassing for you,” Leela says cheerfully when he stumbles back into the cafe.

“He’ll be suspicious. That - I didn’t - can we go back and try again?” Narvin breathes heavily, failing to catch his breath.

Brax looks at him in the sort of kindly manner an uncle might look at his nephew who’d just asked where rain came from. “Of course he’s suspicious. We _want_ him to be suspicious. Why do you think we sent you?”

“Because I’m the only one he wouldn’t recognize.”

“Do you really think I would let the Doctor run around the galaxy with any knowledge of me? I wiped myself out of his timeline centuries ago. Really, Narvin, do try and keep up.”

“Eat a muffin and you’ll feel better,” Leela says, sliding her plate across the table to him.

Narvin glares, and eats the muffin.


End file.
